


You Didn't Tell John?

by NootNootPotato (orphan_account)



Series: JimLock shorts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Confused John, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, Texting, consulting boyfriends, embarassed Jim, jimlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NootNootPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds out about Sherlock and Jim's relationship in the worst possible way and he is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Tell John?

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed they is a tiny amount of JimLock on ao3 so I thought I would add my own! Enjoy...

Sherlock was pacing. Jim had said he'd be at 221B at 12:30, it was now 12:33. Jim was never late. Never. Anything could have happened to him... He flopped down on to the sofa. Just at that moment he was interrupted as the door to 221B swung open and Jim Moriarty walked in.  
"Sorry I'm late honey, the traffic was he-ell." Jim sang, as he went and curled up next to Sherlock.  
"Hello, Jim." Sherlock smiled, putting his arms around the criminal.  
"Did you miss me?" Jim growled as he started kissing Sherlocks neck.  
"Yes," Sherlock gasped, he had missed him.  
Jim began to unbutton Sherlock's shirt. It was at this point that John Watson turned up.

John walked in, assuming Sherlock would just be doing some weird experiment which involved keeping body parts in the fridge. But when he walked in he couldn't believe his eyes: Jim Moriarty was sitting on Sherlock's lap, and they were snogging.

"What the BLOODY HELL is happening here?!" John raged.  
Sherlock could have almost laughed, if they had been in any other situation, but it wasn't another situation and John was fuming. He watched as Jim scrambled off his lap and stood up, trying to do up this shirt, his face burning.   
"Well?!" John demanded.  
"Uhh well, this is Jim, as you know, and we've been dating for almost a year-" Sherlock said, looking at his feet.  
"You have been dating Jim Moriarty... For almost a year?! He tried to kill us! Or had you forgotten?" John couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Yes. Yes he has been dating me for almost a year. Are you ok with that?" Jim was getting over the fright and regaining his normal composure.   
John spluttered. Realising there was nothing he could do, he gave in.  
"Not really, but there isn't anything I can do is there?"  
"No" Moriarty replied coldly, angry now.  
"John, I'm sorry." Sherlock muttered, "I should have told you, I didn't think."   
"No, it's fine, you don't have to tell me, your best friend." John stormed out.   
"John!" Sherlock called after him, but Jim stopped him following.  
"He'll want to calm down, Sherly, just leave him." 

Jim was right. Sherlock got a text later:  
"Sorry about earlier, I just over reacted -JW"

"I should have told you - SH"

"Yes. I wish you had. -JW"

"Jim I'm so sorry, I should have told him."  
"Don't worry about it Sherlock."  
"I'm still sorry, I'll make you coffee as an apology?"  
"Go on then," Jim smirked.  
Sherlock stated making coffee, "you know it was quite funny when John walked in. You jumped!" He said.  
"Are you laughing at me?" Jim growled. Sherlock suddenly thought he'd upset his boyfriend again.  
"Jim, I really didn't mean it-" Sherlock turned round to discover Jim was grinning.  
"Gotcha." Jim laughed, he came over and put his arms around Sherlock's waist.  
"You really did get me there."  
"I always do."  
"You always do." Sherlock leaned down and kissed the smaller man.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, any comments would be really appreciated. Thank you very much!


End file.
